Eskel's Flower
by IceCreamGurl6455
Summary: My sequel to Princess Academy by Shannon Hale. Miri thought life was finally back to normal...but since when has it ever been for Eskel's flower? Disclaimer: I don't own Eskel or anyone you recognize. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the book "Princess Academy" by Shannon Hale, nor will I ever. I do not own any characters or settings you recognize, and I do not profit from this in any way. "Eskel's Flower" is a story written by me (IceCreamGurl6455), purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation. Thank you for understanding the terms on which this story was and continues to be written. I appreciate your time and thank you in advance for complying by my personal standards, rules, and international laws.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

~Hurry, hurry, hurry, slow,

That's the way the linder goes;

Not too hard, not too rash,

Just right so linder won't crack.~

Miri woke up with a start, the memory still jolting through her eyes. While asleep, her dreams had changed into a remembrance of traders parading up the mountain in the years before. After the procession, a new memory fought to the surface, a wonderful spring holiday, complete with Peder and his kiss. Miri knew immediately what the quarry-speech meant: The traders were coming, and Peder was waiting near the edge of town.

She quickly got dressed, not pausing to check who else was awake, and ran out of the house, her long, brown, braids lightly hitting her back. Her cheeks were flushed when she finally reached him. He took one look at her, and started to laugh.

"What?" asked a very annoyed Miri. "I just ran all across town to meet you here, just so you can laugh at me?"

Peder, a few minutes later, after he had stopped laughing, said, "It's just so good to see you. I've been so busy working, and you've been teaching, and we never have time to just have fun anymore."

Miri looked at him, her gaze quite serious. "But, you know, the older we get, the more work we have to do. We're not little kids anymore, Peder."

He regarded her with a mock serious air, all the while trying to snatch the woolen hat perched on her head. She slapped his hand away, giggling, as she softly quarry-spoke of Peder's winter bath. When he realized what she was doing, her quarry-spoke back, though his was of her three year old spring holiday, when she—

That was as far as he got before Miri, remarkably strong for a small, almost sixteen year old, had tackled him in the soft autumn grass. When Miri finally let him go, panting, they laid down next to each other in the grass, trying to take deep breaths while laughing hard.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, Miri," said Peder as he helped her up, and, together, they walked into town to face the traders.


	2. Chapter 2

~Linder is safe.

It lives, it breathes, it protects.

Linder makes safe.

Linder never fails.

But people, people fail.

They live, they breathe, they protect.

They try to make safe.

But others, others don't.

They are the ones who make

People unsafe~

Miri loved the feeling of the wind on her face as she directed the traders' wagons up the mountain and into the village. As the last of the traders ambled past them, she and Marda ran to start the trading. It had been a pleasant surprise when Marda had revealed that Britta had taught her how to pick out fake coins, and all about good prices. This left Miri open for her favorite job— revealing everything her family had done for six months. Enrik was waiting for her by the linder stack, and their trading began.

He was decent about the prices, and coaxed by Miri to give a few more coins than he was initially willing to. She was running home, her coins safe with Pa, when a trader called out to her.

"Girl! I need help loading my wagon, could you spare a moment?" Miri obliged, she had nothing to do, and she thought the trader looked familiar. Maybe he had helped Enrik a couple of years ago. As she got closer, the trader called out, "Oh, I remember _you_, you're the one who gave us all that trouble last year."

"It wasn't right what you were doing to all of us, and I had to try, didn't I?" He shrugged. She was now at the pile of linder. With some effort, she picked up the piece of linder. "Where should I put this?" Miri asked.

"Just put it on the back of the wagon," replied the trader, indifferently. Miri ignored the feeling in her stomach that told her danger was coming. She pushed away the curtain—and screamed. Dan, the bandit from the academy, was waiting, with a knife at the ready.

* * *

UPDATE: Alternate chapter three is up, go to the chapter called "Alternate Chapter 3" (;P) for the more graphic, altered version.


	3. Chapter 3

~Love the mountain;

She is yours.

She protects you.

Eskel protects you.

Eskel protects all:

Her children,

Her goats,

Her linder,

Her miri flowers too.

Eskel is your greatest strength.

So love the mountain,

Love Eskel,

She is yours.~

She struggled violently, but the strongest will in the world is no match for brute force. Dan picked up the now limp Miri and roughly brought her ear to his mouth. "Miss me?" he asked, in that disgustingly sarcastic way of murderers.

"Told'ya I'd be back, didn't I? Miss Pretty Face thought I was dead, didn't you, _princess_?" He said the last word with utter contempt and loathing.

Miri gasped for air, and, only when she was sure he wouldn't kill her right away for speaking, loosened her tongue. "You didn't…hear. Britta...and Stefan…got married…last month."

He paused, unsure of whether he should believe her or go through with his original plan. He then ginned savagely, saying, "Oh, you think you're takin' Dan for a ride, do 'ya? You think you'll be tryin' to get out of this with your little 'mountain girl' fantasies and lies? Well, I'll tell 'ya one thing: this ain't a little game. I told you before, honey, I slit your throat and ask questions later."

With that being said, he held a knife to her throat and began advancing towards the side of Miri's beloved Mount Eskel. "You wanna scream? You scream, they find you in two pieces." Miri, seeing what he was about to do, struggled even more, but felt Dan's knife jutting into her throat.

"Goodbye forever, princess," spat Dan, as he threw her over the side of Mount Eskel.


	4. Chapter 4

~The open air,

It lets me be,

It lets me be free.

I feel it all around me

As much as it can be.

I am a bird

In the open sky

With only wings

to help me fly

Only wings to pull me down

Till I am safely on the ground~

Chapter Four

Miri felt strangely calm as she fell. She knew there was nothing she could do; she'd have to wait until she landed before she could attempt anything. She waited patiently to hit the ground, and those few seconds felt like hours. Then, with a sudden lurch, Miri hit the ground. With the sickening thud of her head hitting rubble, she lost consciousness.

Miri regained semi-consciousness sometime through the night. All was silent and dark. She felt around her on the ground for linder; she found none. She had all but lost hope when she became aware of a dull throbbing from her leg. Something from her pocket was jutting into it. Hesitantly, she pulled a hard object from it, and, upon discovering what it was, grinned widely. It was a certain linder goat with a certain crooked smile from a certain tan haired boy who would most certainly care to hear from Miri.

As she slipped in and out of consciousness, she tried as hard as she could to quarry speak. She knew it would be harder than anything she had tried before: that her quarry speech would go through the linder in her hand, to the rubble rock, and then _travel _through the rock to Peder. She tried for hours, and was about to give up when she heard someone else's thoughts. Peder. Miri vigorously tried more quarry speech, but she was too weak from all the trauma. Peder's thoughts and questions hit her like rocks.

"Where are you, Miri?" "We're looking for you, Miri." "Can you hear me?" "_Please_ answer me!"

He quarry spoke wonderful memories, memories of them. The way the visions shook told her that we was crying.

She felt herself get lightheaded. The last thing she saw was her face, beautiful and smiling, and Peder's voice accompanying it, almost like a prayer: "Miri, please don't give up!"

Peder found her. Miri was black and blue (from falling so far off of the mountain), shivering uncontrollably, and completely knocked out. Her usually determined face had blood all over it, and he was amazed she wasn't dead. One sharp shout was all he needed for half the village to come running, Laren at the head. When he saw his daughter's mangled body, he all but broke down. He picked her up, with a touch as gentle as a lamb, and warmed her with his roughly made cloak. He proceeded to lead the silent rescue squad to Doter's house.

Miri regained consciousness sometime between arriving at Doter's house and Britta's visit. When she woke up, everything hurt. Miri moved gingerly. Seeing that her patient was showing signs of life, Doter bustled over. "Well, Sleeping Beauty awakes at last! The whole village can finally relax. You've given us all quite a scare, you know." Miri's eyes fluttered; she was still disoriented. "Oh, dear, I should have remembered. I'm so sorry, honey." With that, a spoonful of steaming broth with a rich flavor was gently forced into her mouth.

Word traveled quickly through the quarry. When Laren heard, he dropped his mallet and rushed in to see his daughter. He pulled her close to him and kissed her head. Miri knew, right then, that everything would be okay, that Dan would never hurt her again, that she didn't have to worry. That her pa would take care of it all.

She knew these were childish thoughts, that we could not always be her protector, but it was a nice fantasy. For now. But, when she was up to it, there would be questions, and there would be another hunt for the bandits. And something told Miri that this time, they wouldn't be so kind.


	5. Chapter 5

~On the ground

I cannot be

I cannot be

Free

The sky's the limit

They all say

But I know it's not

For me

Since in the sky

I'll fly so high

That they'll have to believe~

Miri stayed at Doter's house for three weeks. In that time, she had many visitors, most distinguished being "Princess" Britta, Stefan, and Katar. They only spent a few days on Mount Eskel, but Miri appreciated it all the same. She still hadn't told anyone what had happened to her because she needed to be strong before she could relieve it all again.

Peder and Marda were with her constantly, and it was to them that she finally relayed her story. Marda started crying at the beginning, but Peder stayed silent throughout it, his face groing more and more livid with silent rage by each word.

When Miri finally finished, Marda gave her a tearful hug, then ran to tell Os and Laren what had happened. Peder just walked over to Miri's pallet, sat down next to her, and put a strong, supporting arm around her. "He will never hurt you again, Miri. I promise you that," said a stony faced Peder. As Miri silently cried at the memories unearthed, Peder stayed and comforted her.

After Marda burst into her home to tell her pa what had happened, a village meeting was called. The story was told to everyone else (save the littlest children), and all were shocked. When it was clear what they had to do, all conversation ceased abruptly. The facts were simple: there was a bandit loose on Mount Eskel; one who had attempted to murder Miri, and who certainly wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone else. On the mountain, they had to help each other. There would be a manhunt, and it wouldn't end until they found Dan. No one liked the idea, but to protect themselves, it had to be done.

One review, people. Please?


	6. Chapter 6

~A bird can fly

And fly

And fly

Till it

Can fly

No more

But me, I am chained

And I cannot fly

Out past my front door.

The sky is huge

And massive

Vast

And I

Cannot fly

For

When I lift

I come back down

I'm where I was before~

Os and Laren were in conference for hours, deciding who to take, who to leave (to protect the village), and many diverse battle strategies. In the end, they decided that Laren and Peder would head the hunt (mainly because of Peder's refusal to be left behind), accompanied by Fendild (Frid's pa) and his sons Myic, Darryn, and Sytan. Also coming would be Gentz (Bena's pa) and his son Almond, Muhle (Jetta's pa), and Jetta's brother Tonner.

Village protection would be headed by Jorge (Peder and Esa's pa) and Wert (Jans's dad). Jans would protect Miri specifically because Peder would not leave Miri as an open target. The rest of the women and children would stay in the chapel, Gerti's house, and Jetta's house.

The whole population of Mount Eskel was tense with anticipation and fear in the hours leading up to the hunt. Peder spent every waking hour with Miri, assuring her that they would find Dan and make sure he would never hurt her again. All around the town, you could hear crying and professions of love from family members and those who would be leaving to hunt for the bandit.

"It doesn't have to be this way," said Miri softly. He probably already thnks I'm dead. None of you need to risk your life for me. I'm not worth it, I—I shouldn't have said anything. This is all my fault." Miri started crying.

Peder took her by the shoulders and gave her a hard shake. "Don't you say dare say—think that, Miri! You _are_ worth it. You listen to me now!" Miri would look at him. "D'you think it would be any different if it happened to Jetta? Or Lana? Miri, you saved most all the girls' lives, and saved everyone from being crushed under the traders' demands. Every person with a loved one who attended the academy, any person who has ever held a silver or gold coin, they owe it all to you! We're all in your debt, and whether you like it or not, we are all prepared to give our lives for you. Miri, you were named for Eskel's Flower. The miri flower conquers all to see the sun. You conquered first the academy, then the bandits— Dan twice!—to see your family, all of us really, again. Anyone else would have died, but not you. You're tough. You truly are Eskel's flower—my flower. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Miri." With that, Peder kissed her forehead lightly, just as her pa had done minutes before, and left Miri in his home, to join the rest who would hunt down Miri's attacker.

Shout out to my reviewers: ThePurpleDragoness, DracoMalfoy4Ever, harrypotterginnyweasley, and I heart reading 4ever. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

~Ma in the garden

Pa in the quarry

Me with the goats

And I mustn't tarry~

The women of the village clung to each other in fear: fear of what would happen in the hunt, fear of the bandit, fear of what the men would face. It turns out that they had more to worry about than that. Not long after they had said goodbye to their loved ones, Dan's friends came to the village. There were about fifteen, more than had been at the academy. Miri recognized a few of them—Onor, Dogface, the big one with scars aplenty. Obviously, they had planned this. They rampaged through the village—burning empty houses, breaking down the chapel doors, stealing valuables. Kicking goats and small children. Looking for people. They found Os and Wert first, binding and gagging them. The one with long hair carved shapes on them with a knife. Miri and Jans stayed silent, hidden in a goat cupboard with a door that led to the outside. Motioning for Miri to follow him, Jans led the way out, towards the quarry.

They made it out safely, a moment of good in a time of darkness. It was clear that the bandits would be using Os' house as a headquarters; all the items from their ransacking were currently being brought there.

"We need to warn them." Miri was thinking aloud.

"Are you kidding? They'll find us—we'll be dead!"

Miri gave Jans a steely glare. "We need to try."

As they climbed the quarry wall, they heard rough voices. Jans pushed Miri's head down.

"..we found a few tryin' to run. Nabbed 'em, though. Teach 'em a lesson this time."

Onor nodded. "There's a few from that whachamacallit, I dunno, preen-sess thing last winter. The leader ain't here, though. Dan got _that_ one weeks ago. Don' kill 'em right away, funner to wait, innit?"

"Right you are, see 'ere…"

They walked further away, until Miri could hardly hear them. She turned to Jans with tears in her eyes. "We're too late!"

"We have to get out of here, Miri. It's too dangerous. I promised Peder I'd keep you safe. C'mon, let's go." He tried guide Miri away, but she struggled.

"We need to help! We need to do something!"

Jans repeated, "Miri, c'mo— " Miri cut him off.

"We need to find Pa and Peder ad everyone. _They'll_ help!"

Jans knew from experience that it was pointless that it was pointless to argue with Miri. He just sighed and ran her.


	8. Chapter 8

~Linder in the air

Linder in us

Bandits were scared

Eskel in us~

The men hadn't found Dan yet, and they were getting anxious. Peder was furious, and he started bickering with Almond about where they should look for the elusive bandit. Laren inwardly groaned. _This_, he thought, _is why you don't take boys on a manhunt._ They were at the middle of the mountain, almost halfway to the academy, and a few men were beginning to wear out.

"C'mon, Laren, it's a lost cause."

"We'll never find him at this rate!"

"Let's just put this behind us, Miri's okay, we can leave it at that."

The last comment set Laren off. "You—," he started angrily, but Fendild beat him to it.

"Miri was severely hurt. Do you want Dan to succeed in killing your daughter? Your wife? Anyone who wishes that can leave right now!" No one moved. "Good. Now let's go." They all followed him and Laren soundlessly.

~~~~SoMeWhErE-eLsE!gUeSs-WhErE!~~~~

Miri and Jans scrambled over the rocks and bumps in their path. It had been almost an hour, and no sign of them. Jans noticed how remarkably quiet Miri was being. Guessing from his own similar symptoms that it was the stress, he said in what he _thought_ was a reassuring voice, "It'll be fine, Miri. We'll get to them in time. I promise." She didn't answer. "Miri?" He turned around to find Miri with wide eyes, staring up at a clean-shaven man he recognized from the academy. Dan.

"Hello, Princess," he said wickedly, before rolling a huge rock at Miri's head. She froze with fear. In that spilt second, Jans knew that he could only save her (and keep his promise) in one way. So he did it. His body crumpled instead of the terrified sixteen year old behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Eskel's Flower

Chapter 9

~You live here,

You are at home.

Eskel calls you her

Own, yes, her very own~

Miri let out a piercing scream. Like he had done so many times before, Dan silenced her.

"How aren't you dead?" he hissed. He bound and gagged her. Miri painfully crawled over to Jans and started crying silently. He had been right—it _**was**_ too dangerous. She knew there was no hope.

"I love you, Peder…" she thought with her whole being.'

Not far away, the enlightened search party heard the shrill cry.

"What was that?" wondered Almond aloud.

"I don't know…" Peder trailed off. He faintly heard an "I love you" that peculiarly sounded like Miri. He, without intending to, sprang up. Words that were not his came from his mouth. "She's in trouble." No one questioned who he was talking about. He started running.

"Peder…"

"What?" he snapped. "Aren't you coming? Miri's in _**trouble**_!"

The other voice belonged to Gentz. "We can't do this for one girl. We need to protect out families and ourselves. I can't go. I wish you the best." He backed away and fled in the direction of the village. Some other men made sounds of agreement and followed his example. Soon, it was just Laren, Peder, and Fendild and his sons. Peder knew Miri didn't have much time.

"Come _**on**_or we'll be too _**late**_!"

Fendild ushered his ons in the direction of the village. "Go. Make sure everyone's all right, and keep them there." They ran off. "So, what's our game plan?"

"I know she's in trouble…c'mon, this way!" 

Laren followed Peder silently. He had almost lost his little Miri too many times, and if she died this time… he wasn't sure that he would survive it. Fendild came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"She'll be okay, don't worry."

Laren couldn't find comfort in his words…

Dan was searching for food, so he left Miri in tight bonds. Jans still wasn't awake. About every five minutes, Miri would prod him and say, "Jans, wake up!", but every attempt proved to be fruitless. Dan had made it clear that he'd be back soon to kill her, and the ropes wouldn't give way. Peder hadn't come yet, and she was beginning to lose the bit of hope she had left. A whisper from behind Miri brought her back to reality.

"Miri!"

She looked back to see Peder, her pa, and Frid's pa. Almost simultaneously, she heard the _**clunk, clunk, clunk**_ of Dan's boots from the opposite direction. Miri desperately tried to warn her rescuers, but it was too late. The footsteps stopped.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Dan cackled.

Hey guys, CLIFFY! Hope ya liked it, update Wednesday (hopefully)! PLEASE REVIEW! Today's my birthday, and it would be a great present, considering how I'm not feeling the best

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

~Stay still

Don't fall

Stay quiet

Stand tall

You're loved

By them all~

Jans briefly stirred, and started to come to. Miri checked to make sure that Dan's attention was on the newcomers, and upon confirmation, heaved her whole body on the boy. He was still out of it, but Miri stopped his howl with a rigorous shake of her head.

In the time that took, Fendild and Laren raised their mallets at Dan and charged to attack. Peder lunged toward Miri and Jans as Dan ducked and rolled in the same direction. Dan emerged, holding Miri by her tied hands.

"Drop the weapons. Now!"

Miri made eye contact with her pa for the first time. She now knew that what Doter had said countless times was true: eyes were windows to the heart. And she saw that her Pa's heart was breaking for breaking for the third and final time. If she died, so would her pa.

She turned her gaze to Fendild. He was tightly coiled—ready to strike. Jans and Peder were at Dan's feet, but no one paid them any attention. Except Miri. Dan wrenched the mountain girl to her feet.

"Don't worry, you're dead anyway, Princess."

Miri gave Peder a glance; they locked eyes and never looked away. He spoke through the mutilated linder.

_"Listen to me: get away and I'll take care of him."_

_ "How?"_ Miri was desperate for answers.

He mimed kicking. _ "Got it?"_

_ "Yes." _

No hawk falters before the bite.

Dan was about to hurt, or possibly kill, her.

So strike.

Miri kicked Dan as hard as she could. Her heel made a nice little indentation in his calf. His hands dropped to his legs, letting his captive fall in the process. She grunted and put her hands out to brace herself, but, thankfully, her pa caught her.

"Miri," he breathed, before pulling her into a bear hug. "I can't believe I almost lost you!"

"Pa, please make sure Jans is all right; he tried to protect me, and I'll never forgive myself if…" Miri couldn't allow herself to continue.

"All right," said Laren gently. He and Fendild went to see if the poor boy was okay.

Meanwhile, Peder had Dan against the side of the mountain.

"You wouldn't, mountain boy," Dan jeered.

"Oh yeah? Try me," Peder said deliberately. He raised a sharp linder shard.

"Do it then. Kill me," replied Dan indifferently. Peder growled at him.

"Peder, wait!" Miri ran over. "I can't let you do this; you'll be as bad as him. Let me talk to him."

"Miri—"

"_Peder_, let me!"

He sighed. "All right. But you're not leaving my sight."

"Fair enough." Peder walked just out of earshot

"Well, well, Princess," Dan sneered,

"You listen to me, and you listen to me well. You are scum. I should have them kill you, but I don't want your blood on their hands. So, I'm giving you two options. You can have us turn you in to the king, or you can jump off the cliff. You'll probably die either way…"

Dan's face had a peculiar expression on it. "You're very bright, Princess. I value that." He glanced back at the mountain men. "Tell my men that they need to find a new leader, one who makes better choices." He turned and leaped off into the rocky valley hundreds of feet below.

Miri stood at the edge of the mountain, cold and numb at what had just happened. Peder came up and hugged her. She started sobbing.

"Shhh, shhh, it's all right, you're okay,"

"It's over. It's finally over," Miri repeated. Peder led her to her pa, Fendild, and a now standing Jans. Together, they walked back to their home.

Sorry guys, I meant to have this up last week, but I lost my notebook In answer to a question, yes, I write all of the poems my self.

~icecreamgurl6455


	11. Chapter 11

~Life in linder

Life in power

Life on Eskel

Life we live~

"Miri. Miri? MIRI!" shouted Marda.

"Huh?"

Marda inwardly groaned. Miri had been off daydreaming all week. "Will you _please_ pay attention to me? All I ask is for one hour—_**one hour!**_—of your time, and still you can't get your mind off of him! What happened to the shy little mountain girl, the one who loved learning, and didn't care what others thought of her?"

"She fell in love—with my brother," Esa replied dryly.

"Like you're any better," a beet-red Miri shot back. "You and Almond are so lovey-dovey…it's revolting!"

Esa tapped Miri lightly on the head with her thin penmanship workbook. Miri swatted it away with a laugh and a mischievous smile. While they wrestled, Marda just shook her head. "Why do I even bother…"

Both heads snapped up. The two girls exchanged a glance, and grinned. Marda didn't miss it. "No, no, NO, I refuse! I—you two—ahhh—argh!"

Esa talked like she was explaining a simple quarry task to a very small child. "Oh, poor Marda, she feels left out! Don't worry, there's plenty of other boys in the village!" Marda turned redder than Miri had been only moments before.

"I knew it! Who's the lucky boy, Miss Marda Larendaughter…Jans?" Marda started stammering excuses.

Miri joined in on the game with a twinkle in her eye. "Tonner?"

"Sytan?"

"Karl?"

"Hetyan?"

"Vik —?"

"Marda?" A young man had stepped into the chapel—during the week, the schoolroom.

"Myic! I—will you please excuse us, Esa, Miri?" She barely nodded at the two girls, who could barely contain themselves with glee. As she walked out into the fresh air, they heard her say, "Please excuse them, you know how children are…"

"Us, children? She's barely older than us!" exclaimed a steaming mad Esa.

"Think of it this way—now we know who her boy is…" Miri pointed out. They gave each other looks of excitement.

The sun was now high in the sky, and its beams bounced off of the silver grains imbedded in the new chapel doors. "Oh, weren't we supposed to meet them around now…?" asked Esa slowly. They looked at each other with horror filled eyes.

"Goat droppings," Miri muttered, before racing off alongside Esa to meet Peder and Almond.

They were sitting on a rocky outcrop that overlooked the goat pasture. "Sorry we're late," puffed Esa.

"We've been waiting for _hours_, Esa, we thought we'd absolutely _die_ of starvation! Speaking of which, where is the food?" Almond whined.

"Food? What food? I don't know about any food!" babbled Esa. Peder caught Miri's eye and winked. They turned back to their friends with wide smiles.

"No food? But me and Peder're starving! Aren't we, Peder?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Peder, playing along. "Absolutely."

"But, Almond, you never told me that we had to bring food!" Esa wailed.

"Esa, I'm just playin' with ya. We brought the food," Almond explained.

"Good," she replied. Then she started in on Peder. "How could you do that to poor, innocent, little me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Little, I can see. Poor, is a stretch. But innocent? That's a downright lie!"  
Miri, Almond, and Peder all snickered as Esa struggled to find a comeback, "I—uhh—you guys are mean!"

"Esa, Esa, Esa…"

Almond whispered something in Esa's ear that made her face light up. "Um, excuse us for a moment, we need to…talk privately." They left quickly, holding hands and laughing.

Miri turned to Peder and saw a look of disgust on his face. "Does she really have to do that in front of me? _Really_? I don't have to like it, but it's easier to take when they're not rubbing it in my face every second of the day!"

"C'mon, Peder, I think it's sweet!"

"Yeah, easy for you to say, she's your best friend, and you're a _girl_," he replied.

"So?"

"Okay, it's my _sister_ and one of my _best friends_." He sighed. "Never mind, you'll never understand."

"You're right, I won't. But they left us alone…" Miri smirked.

They walked along the edge of the rock. "So…how are things?"

"They're fine…I'm doing fine. Actually, I'm doing great. I have you…I know nothing will happen to me while you're here." Peder smiled at this.

"You're absolutely right about that." They walked some more, and then Peder suddenly said, "Miri, turn around and cover your eyes."

"What?"

"_Turn around and cover your eyes!_"

She obeyed him, but she wondered what he was doing.

"Miri, remember what I said when I was going to hunt Dan? About you being Eskel's flower?" Miri nodded. "Well…I want you to have this."

She turned around and saw what he held in his outstretched hands: a delicately carved piece of linder in the shape of a Miri flower.

"Peder! It's…it's amazing! It's so beautiful!" Miri examined the gift in her hands. It was exquisite; not a petal out of place. She noticed an inscription on the bottom.

"Eskel's flower," she read. Miri beamed at Peder. "Thank you so much! This…it means so much to me!"

Peder smiled back. "You're welcome…I wanted to make it special," he mumbled. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed, and noticed two similar figures on the horizon, a little farther up on the mountain.

"Race you there?" suggested Miri slyly.

"You're on, mountain girl," challenged Peder. Together, they ran, stumbled, and laughed their way to their friends. And for them, that was just fine.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this fic; I loved writing it, and I had a lot of good experiences with this story. I hope you liked my take on where Princess Academy stopped. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed Eskel's Flower, namely ThePurpleDragoness, DracoMalfoy4Ever, ronweasleyhermionegranger, I heart reading 4ever, Iheartligers, albien, idocello, and "the mysterious" A. I have tried to listen to your reviews and suggestions, and thank you for all of your support. Another big thank you to all the people who have this story on their favorites list and/or alert list.

I put a lot of time and work into this; I wrote all of the poems myself, and I had a notebook that I wrote this whole story in. I used 63 pages :D I'm glad you all like this story, feel free to PM me or review if you have any questions.

I'm kind of sad that this is all done: Eskel's Flower was my baby, so to speak, and I'll miss writing about Miri's new adventures. I tried to update as much as possible; it was my first priority for what…3 ½ months? ALL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!

Thank you again for your continued support, and keep reading, keep writing, and keep reviewing! For the last time (here) :( ~IceCreamGurl6455


	12. Bonus Chapter

A/N: Okay guys, I realized that I never cleared up what happened to the bandits in the village. I was persuaded by Heartflower to write this bonus chapter and explain it. Hope you like it!

Eskel's Flower: Bonus Chapter  
*Set during chapters 7 until between 10 and 11*

~Boom Boom Boom

Pounding of the stone

Boom Boom Boom

Pounding of my heart

Boom Boom Boom

Pounding of the feet

Boom Boom Boom

We all do our part~

The villagers didn't go quietly. Each girl and woman fought for their lives. They managed to subdue six of the bandits before one of them got a hold of a hostage. Two year old Eya and her new baby sister Desia had been quietly sleeping before Onor found them. He showed them to the rest of the villagers and they stopped resisting. Eskel's people stick together. They allowed Jerla and her fourteen year old, pale faced daughter Gerti to be in the room with the girls.

They communicated with the others by—what else?—quarry speech. Everyone else was captive in their own home. Miri and Jans were nowhere to be found; most people believed the worst due to Miri's history from the academy. They all lost hope—until they heard the feet.

Men were arguing in hushed tones as they slowly walked towards the village. The women could see their shadows, but they couldn't tell if the newcomers were mountain men or bandit reinforcements. In the end, though, it was little Landon, Liana's four year old, blue-eyed brother, who got the information. With wide eyes, he snuck out of his house and crept along Britta's old bushes. Landon rounded the corner carefully and then grinned widely. "DADDY!" he screamed joyfully. Harekn scooped up his son.

"Where are they, Landon?" he asked desperately as he hugged him.

"There." He pointed to his house.

"Who?" Harekn clarified.

"Mummy!" he shouted. Harekn and the rest of his clan sprinted to the house and kicked the door in.

Trystar looked up warily, but her expression changed immediately when she saw her husband. He brought her into a large embrace. "Harekn," she whispered contentedly. He pulled her in front of him and looked her in the eye.

"Trystar?" His wife nodded and gave him a questioning look. "Where are they? The ones who did this to you?"

She shuddered. "It's the bandits. They're back. They decided to make Os and Redat's house," he nodded her head in their direction, "their headquarters. A dozen or so men are here…but that should be no contest; you brought that many and more. Did you find Dan?" she questioned.

He bowed his head. "Gentz…was arguing with Laren. He thought that Dan was already gone, and that it was a lost cause. I left with him. We all did…except for Fendild, and Peder, Jorge's boy."

"Where are they?" asked Trystar desperately. "Are they still out there?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I don't know when they'll be back."

Trystar spoke urgently. "Was Miri with them?"

"Miri?"

"Yes, Miri Larendaughter, she left with Jans to get help. Have you seen her?" Harekn drew in a shaky breath and slowly shook his head. Trystar started to hyperventilate. "Harekn, what if—what if they got her? What if Dan already found her?" Her husband held and rocked her as she wept for the poor little girl. Poor little Miri.

The bandits were sitting in luxury. All of the food they wanted, all of the riches they wanted, all of the animals they wanted were theirs. It wasn't as if a woman or child would wrestle it away from them! It was funny how all of that confidence drained from them when Dogface realized that it wasn't dark outside. The absence of light was due to the mountain men surrounding their little hideaway. They all walked out, hands up, and the mountain men snorted at their cowardice. _This_ was what had seemed so difficult a year ago?

They found Wert and Os in a back room, starving and badly beaten, with their hands and feet tied and a gag in their mouths. Gentz, feeling guilty for leaving Laren, personally tended to their wounds and got them the food and water they needed. He was also the one who made the journey down the mountain (with Uwirk) to get someone from the palace to help take the bandits away.

In the end, one of Prince Steffan's own cousin's was the one to load the bandits into the back of a trader wagon. He and his cousin were very happy to see the bandits' reign of terror come to a stop. They asked about Dan, but all Miri would say was that "he won't be hurting anyone every again, don't worry" and they couldn't get anything out of Peder, Laren, Jans, or Fendild. So the Heir Apparent left with the rest of the bandits, and for the first time in a long time, Mount Eskel was a safe place.

THE END!

A/N #2: So ends the bonus chapter of Eskel's Flower. I really hope you liked it, and thank Heartflower for the idea! If you have any questions about anything (or ideas!), please leave a review. Whether I think I can make it into a new chapter or not, I'll send you a PM and give you any info you need! Thanks for reading, review and tell me how you liked it! ~IceCreamGurl6455


	13. Alternate Chapter 3

~How's a lass to bear

The timing where

The beasts and birds will scare?

How's a lad to help

When he hears a yelp

Of his maiden gone astray?

No way,

They say.

No way~

Miri screamed once more before Dan silenced her with a flick of his knife to her neck. The scarlet line of blood seemed to please and empower him. Dan smiled with savage vengeance, his hound-like teeth clearly visible.

"I told you I would slit open your throat and ask questions later. And I have."

Miri, trying not to shake, took a few stuttering steps back, towards linder; to try and get help. Dan was too fast for her. He grabbed Miri by her hair and started to drag her towards the edge of the mountain, though thankfully her feet touched linder. She quarry spoke in a panic to someone, anyone, who could help her. The memories she had unearthed were Dan's face, the bandits at the academy, her own self, and the mountain crevice Dan was pushing her toward. She knew she didn't have much time left before her would seriously hurt her.

She backed up as he advanced on her with the knife. When Miri was at the edge, she knew he was going to follow through, and she had one question for him. "Why?" Miri asked through her tears.

Dan didn't answer, only shaking his head. He shoved her hard off of the edge. As she fell, her last thoughts were of Peder. And then, everything went black.

Hope you liked this, no matter which version of chapter three you prefer, the main point is the same. Review!


	14. Character Family Guide

FOR YOUR PERUSAL

***Dcd. means deceased (dead)  
*** "+" means married  
*** "=" means children  
*** (f) means female, (m) means male  
***Children listed in chronological order (oldest to youngest)

Lina (f) (dcd.) + Laren (m) = Marda (f), Miri (f)

Doter (f) + Jorge (m) = Peder (m), Esa (f)

Os (m) + Jerla (f) = Lizy (f), Gerti (f), Eya (f), Desia (f)

Serat (f) + Fendild (m) =Lew (m), Myic (m), Darryn (m), Sytan (m), Dinz (m), Muln (m), Frid (f)

Magir (dcd.) (f) + Jins (m) = Katar (f)

Gana (f) + Muhle (m) = Tonnar (f), Jetta (f)

Maggiy (f) + Wognl (m) = Lonshi (m), Jitark (m), Helta (f)

Bergisa (f) + Gent (m) = Bena (f), Almond (m)

Anytrida (f) + Wert (m) = Jans (m), Elin (f), Gyda (f), Dalked (dcd.) (m)

Trystar (f) + Harekn (m) = Liana (f), Landon (m)


End file.
